Hard as It Gets
by psychopathie
Summary: Alto e sexy... Um grande problema acaba de entrar no estúdio de tatuagens de Tony Stark. Steve Rogers é quente, sexy, saudável, tentação pura para um já exausto Tony. Ele deixou sua vida militar para trás para se tornar sócio da Hard Ink Tattoo, mas Steve é filho de seu ex-comandante. Lealdade não o deixará mandá-lo embora. Desejo tem tudo a ver com isso também.
1. 1

Antes de tudo quero deixar claro que isso aqui é apenas uma adaptação e de modo algum eu pretendo lucrar com isso. Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem!


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rogers entrou pele pesada porta industrial, diretamente para outro mundo. A campainha soou, fazendo com que seu coração acelerado quase saísse pela garganta. Comparado com o calor de abril, o ar interior era como um freezer de carne, pesado e intensamente frio, ou talvez fosse apenas o peso de sua ansiedade nestes últimos dias. Abraçou-se e esfregou os braços.

— Estarei com você em um minuto — uma voz rouca disse da parte de trás. A batida de um rock pesado ecoava da mesma direção.

O olhar de Steve examinou as imagens coloridas que cobriam cada centímetro da parede. Pássaros tribais, corações alados, crânios com adagas nos olhos, rosas, cruzes e personagens de desenhos animados foram alguns dos projetos que ele notou à primeira vista. Divertidas, cruas, bonitas, assombrosas, muitas das imagens eram objetivamente artísticas e estranhamente atraentes.

Steve achava as tatuagens intrigantes e ele viu um monte delas nos pacientes que passaram pelo departamento de emergência. Todavia, ele nunca havia realmente considerado fazer uma. Seu pai teria enlouquecido e ele sempre valorizou suficientemente sua opinião para arriscar. Com seu pai morto, ele supunha que não havia nada que o impedisse agora, exceto o fato de não saber qual imagem gostaria de ter permanentemente desenhado em sua pele.

A campainha tocou novamente e a porta se fechou atrás dele. Steve girou, esperando... Ele nem sabia o quê. Depois da peculiaridade dos últimos dias, tudo parecia possível agora. Mas era apenas uma mulher. Um homem totalmente fascinante. Apesar de estar todo de preto. Ele era o Gótico yin para o simples Steve yang.

O homem fazia malabarismos com uma pilha de enormes caixas de pizza e um saco de supermercado de refrigerantes em lata.

— Desculpe por fazê-lo esperar por um tempo.

— Oh, não. — Steve correu para ele. — Posso ajudá-lo com isso?

— Ah, você é um boneco. Sim, por favor, antes que meu pulso quebre. — O homem torceu a mão. Steve desenrolou a alça de plástico de seu braço, revelando raivosos sulcos vermelhos em sua pele do peso que carregava. — É uma coisa boa que eu gosto muito desses caras. — Esboçou um sorriso rápido enquanto deixava cair as duas caixas de pizza sobre o balcão, que quase atingiu seu peito. Ele soltou um profundo suspiro e apoiou as mãos nos quadris. — Agora, como posso ajudá-lo?

O estômago de Steve deu cambalhotas. Será que hoje ele finalmente começaria a receber algumas respostas?

— Eu estou procurando pelo Sr. Stark.

O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha perfurada.

— _Sr. Stark_? Não o ouvi ser chamado disso muitas vezes. — Ele riu e piscou. Entre a vitalidade dele e o brilho malicioso em seus olhos escuros, ele exalava tal autoconfiança que sua presença dominava o ambiente, fazendo-o parecer muito maior do que a sua baixa estatura.

— E eu posso dizer-lhe quem está procurando?

— Meu nome é Steve Rogers. Eu não tenho um horário ou qualquer coisa. — O cheiro rico, picante da pizza fez seu estômago apertar. Quando foi a última vez que ele tinha comido, afinal?

— Eu acho que ele está terminando com alguém, mas eu vou garantir que ele saiba que você está esperando. Sente-se, se quiser. — O homem apontou para o sofá de vinil atrás de Steve, que provavelmente havia sido novo quando bocas de sino estavam na moda, se a cor verde ervilha era qualquer indicação.

— Obrigada — disse Steve. A almofada rangeu quando ele se sentou.

O homem pegou as pizzas do balcão e desapareceu atrás de uma parede divisória.

— Oh, Sr. Stark, sua presença é solicitada — ele disse em uma voz melodiosa. A resposta foi abafada por uma explosão de exclamações sobre a chegada de seu jantar.

Os estranhos por trás da divisória trocaram insultos brincalhões e réplicas sarcásticas um para o outro. Steve sorriu, lembrando-se de Charlie, seu irmão mais novo. Com o qual ele sempre havia se sentido meio paternal, apesar de ser apenas um ano mais velho. O calmo, que com cada perda que sua família tinha experimentado ao longo dos anos, havia se escondido cada vez mais dentro de si mesmo. O que ele não tinha visto ou sido capaz de entrar em contato por quase uma semana, desde a briga deles, nem mesmo através dos canais privados que ele havia criado apenas para os dois.

E a única comunicação que tinha recebido dele tinha a preocupado tanto que ele se encontrava sentado aqui. Uma bola de culpa e medo se instalou em seu estômago e atropelou direto sobre a fome.

Cinco minutos se passaram. Dez. Quinze. Steve negligentemente passava os dedos sobre o pingente de prata em seu peito, em seguida, viu um álbum de fotografias apresentando clientes satisfeitos com suas tatuagens acabadas. Ele folheou as páginas de tinta colorida, em silêncio, debatendo quais ele consideraria fazer. Suspirando, ele devolveu o livro à mesa.

Droga, se ir a um estúdio de tatuagem com a esperança de encontrar alguém que pudesse descobrir o tipo de problema nos quais eles estavam não era um sinal de desespero, ele não sabia o que era.

Passos se aproximaram pelas suas costas. Steve se levantou exatamente quando um homem virou pelo canto e entrou no espaço atrás do balcão. A camiseta cinza surrada que ele usava tinha um sinal da interestadual onde se lia ROUTE 69. Steve olhou para ele um minuto e sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem quando ele percebeu o sentido. Tatuagens apareciam por acima de seu colarinho e pelo comprimento dos dois braços até os pulsos. Ele tinha um cabelo totalmente sexy. Dois anéis pequenos de prata pendurados no canto da sobrancelha direita. Ele ficou boquiaberto por um momento, sem saber o que ou quem ele estava esperando. Um bando de borboletas chicoteou em seu estômago.

Ele apoiou as mãos no balcão.

— Oi. Desculpe a demora. Você queria me ver?

 _Controle-se, Stev_. Incapaz de dormir na noite anterior, Steve já estava a cinco xícaras de café de um possível colapso nervoso. Ele forçou uma respiração profunda.

— Uh, sim. Você é o Sr. Stark?

Ele sorriu e passou sua língua pelo piercing no lado de seu lábio inferior.

— Yeah. O que posso fazer por você?

Steve se aproximou do balcão, de repente incerto por onde começar. Então ele foi com o básico.

— Eu preciso de sua ajuda. — O homem franziu a testa, mas Steve continuou. — Olhe, eu sinto muito só aparecer aqui, mas eu posso estar com problemas e eu tenho certeza que meu irmão já está encrencado. Ele enviou-me isso. — Ele vasculhou a mochila, tirou a impressão dobrada e ofereceu a ele.

Sua carranca se aprofundou quando ele desdobrou o papel amarrotado. Ele sabia as palavras de cor.

— Você se enganou.

Pânico atravessou seu coração.

— Não, meu irmão me mandou aqui. Ele não teria feito isso a menos que pensasse que você poderia ajudar.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não é isso. Você deve estar procurando por meu irmão, Tony. Sou Jeremy.

Uma dor de cabeça cresceu por trás dos olhos de Steve. Ele pressionou os dedos em sua testa e esfregou um pequeno círculo.

— Oh.

Ele virou a folha sobre o balcão e apontou o dedo contra o papel.

— Veja, eu nunca ouvi falar de seu irmão e eu não conheço nenhum coronel. Mas eu suponho que seja uma espécie de referência ao Exército. Que é a área do meu irmão. Quanto a mim? Pouco provável. — Ele sorriu, uma expressão que conseguia ser ridiculamente fofa e sexy ao mesmo tempo.

Steve pegou a folha impressa da sua última mensagem de Charlie, a que havia lhe instruído a "Encontrar Stark, a equipe do Coronel, Hard Ink Tattoo," e apoiou contra o balcão.

— Você sabe onde Tony está? É realmente importante que eu o encontre.

— Eu sou Tony Stark. Quem quer saber?

Steve pulou ao som profundo da voz do homem. Nossa. Há quanto tempo ele estava lá? E, grande como ele era, como ele não o ouviu aproximar-se? Era como se ele tivesse se materializado do nada.

Sua aparência o surpreendeu e correu adrenalina através de seu sistema. O pulso acelerado não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com seus bíceps impressionantes esticando as mangas de sua camiseta preta, os pontos de tinta visíveis em seus braços, nem com o seu rosto severamente bonito. E, definitivamente, não com a forma como os jeans penduravam em seus quadris. Certo. Definitivamente não tinha nada a ver.

Dada a maneira que seu pai era, ou foi, _este_ era o tipo de homem que ele esperava encontrar ao final da enigmática mensagem de Charlie. Seu cabelo escuro estava um pouco longo nas laterais, mas a expressão dura e a força de seu corpo claramente indicavam um ex- militar.

— Sou Steve — ele finalmente conseguiu dizer. — Acho que algo aconteceu com meu irmão e sua última mensagem me dizia para procurá-lo. — Ele segurou a folha impressa em sua direção.

Com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, encostado na parede que dava para os fundos da loja, Tony Stark parecia ser indiferente e inalcançável. Então, por que ele o lembrava de um gato selvagem pronto para atacar, todos os músculos tensos e a ameaça assassina? Seu olhar se manteve nos dele e havia algo tão frio e calculista neles. Ele se sentiu... Observado e... Avaliado. A cor dos seus olhos era a mesma que de Jeremy, mas sem qualquer calor. Steve teve que se controlar para não se contorcer sob tamanha intensidade.

Justamente quando ele teve a certeza de que ele não o pegaria, ele tirou o papel de seus dedos, seu olhar nunca deixando o dele até que ele finalmente olhou para a mensagem. Suas sobrancelhas se afundaram em uma linha brava.

— Tem um sobrenome, Steve? — Ele perguntou em um tom calmamente mortal.

Ele se segurou para não verbalizar o _não_ que estava na ponta da língua. Mas, depois da semana que ele teve um maldito inferno, porra, na verdade, foi o _ano_ passado, Steve não estava com disposição para brincar, nem mesmo com o Sr. Alto, Sombrio e Perigosamente Sexy. Então ele engoliu o sarcasmo e fez bonito. Afinal, ele estava ali para pedir-lhe ajuda.

— Rogers. Meu nome é Steve Rogers.

Sua mandíbula cerrou e seu olhar estreito era ártico.

— Eu não posso ajudá-lo.

Steve olhou para Jeremy, ainda de pé no balcão observando o seu pequeno drama se desdobrar, em seguida, de volta para Tony.

— Mas o meu irmão...

— Se o seu irmão está em apuros, você deve ir à polícia. — Ele jogou a mensagem de Charlie no balcão em frente a ele.

— Eu fui. Eles não estão nos ajudando. — Seu estômago embrulhou. Ele sabia pouco sobre Tony, somente que este homem era a única pista concreta que ele tinha para ajudá-lo.

Ele deu de ombros. _Deu de ombros_!

— Não sei mais o que dizer.

Sangue rugiu através de seus ouvidos. Raiva, medo e desespero a inundaram.

— Charlie não teria me enviado aqui sem uma boa razão. Eu não sei mais o que fazer ou para onde ir — ele disse, odiando a súplica em sua voz.

— Sinto muito — ele disse em um tom que não parecia em nada arrependido.

Steve olhou para ele, encarou a expressão impassível no rosto que ele tinha achado tão incrivelmente atraente até alguns minutos atrás. Agora, ele queria empurrar e derrubá-lo. Só para que ele reagisse. Só para fazê-lo se preocupar com alguma coisa.

Ele estava tão farto do mistério, ansiedade e incerteza rodando sua vida. Desde que seu pai morreu, Charlie havia se tornado paranoico, distante e recluso, especialmente nos últimos tempos e isto era dizer muito para um cara que nunca conheceu uma teoria da conspiração que não gostasse. Steve havia amado e admirado seu pai, mas ele estava tão zangado com ele por estar morto e por não corrigir as coisas com Charlie antes de morrer. E ele estava, em partes iguais, morrendo de preocupação com seu irmão e com raiva de si mesmo por dispensá-lo quando ele tentou lhe contar sobre a suposta conspiração que tinha descoberto. Porque, agora que ele estava sumido, talvez não fosse tão absurda afinal. Mas o que isso tinha a ver com esse cara Stark, ele não podia nem imaginar.

E agora, outra parede de tijolos, esta feita de 1.92 cm de cretina teimosia. Claramente ele havia colocado uma grande e injustificada esperança neste estranho. Estava tão furioso consigo mesmo como estava com ele.

Agarrando o papel e o colocando ao acaso em seu bolso, Steve soltou um profundo suspiro.

— Eu também sinto. Desculpe tê-lo incomodado. — Ele elevou o olhar para Jeremy, querendo agradecê-lo por estar disposto a ouvir, mas ele foi incapaz de se expressar. — Eu gostei de sua camisa — saiu em seu lugar. Incrível.

Sem esperar por uma resposta ou encontrar o olhar do outro irmão Stark, ele se virou, passou pele parede de imagens coloridas e deixou a _Hard Ink Tattoo_.

Sem problema. Ele descobriria tudo por conta própria. De alguma forma. Ele só rezou para que Charlie estivesse bem até que ele descobrisse.

Porque, de jeito nenhum, ele perderia outro membro de sua família. De novo não. Ele era tudo que lhe restava.

CARA, ISSO FOI TENSO — disse Jeremy.

Resistindo ao impulso de ir atrás dele, Stark afastou seu olhar do local onde Steve havia estado. Sua consciência já estava o atormentando suficientemente, sem seu irmão ajudar.

— Você não tem nada para fazer?

O jovem cruzou os braços e manteve o olhar frio que ambos tinham herdado de seu pai.

— Não. Sério, cara, por que você nem mesmo o ouviu?

 _Encontre Stark, a equipe do Coronel, Hard Ink Tattoo._

Porque essa mensagem trouxe à tona todos os tipos de besteiras com as quais ele realmente não queria lidar. Ele tinha experimentado problemas suficientes nas mãos de um Rogers, muito obrigado. De jeito nenhum ele se inscreveria para mais. Já esteve lá. Fez isso. Tinha as cicatrizes. E os documentos de liberação. Não importava o quão difícil era ignorar a forma como os suplicantes olhos azuis do homem o atingiram. Ou que uma parte dele gostaria de recolocar em seu rosto expressivo, a esperança que ele havia demonstrado na primeira vez que o encarou. Ele se afastou da parede.

— Vou pegar um pouco de comida.

Jeremy seguiu até a parte de trás.

— Tudo bem. Jogue dessa forma. Mas foi uma atitude babaca e você sabe disso.

Stark passou as três salas de tatuagem, a sala de perfuração e o escritório da loja que compunham o santuário do Hard Ink antes de entrar no grande salão, com suas duas mesas de centro, um sofá ao longo de uma parede e uma televisão na parede em um canto.

— Quando eu quiser sua opinião, eu te digo.

— Sim e como as coisas estão indo com você? — Jeremy o seguiu.

Scott olhou sobre sua pizza.

— Oh, olhe, são os Bickersons. Eu juro que vocês dois se parecem com crianças de doze anos na presença um do outro.

— Cale a boca — disse Jeremy, sorrindo para Scott, seu piercer, artista em tempo parcial, recepcionista e pau pra toda obra. O irmão mais novo de Tony amava o menino como se ele fosse um irmão, depois de ter salvado sua vida alguns anos antes. Stark não sabia os detalhes e nem precisava saber. Mas ele respeitava Scott pela profunda lealdade com a qual ele retribuía a Jeremy. Ele mais do que merecia aquela segunda chance por tudo que ele havia feito ali.

Rindo, Taz levantou-se e jogou o prato no lixo.

— Obrigado pele comida, Jer. Eu vou sair.

Jeremy bateu sua mão à do homem, que foi um dos seus mais antigos e regulares clientes.

— É isso aí. Vejo você em algumas semanas e vamos começar a colorir esse bad boy.

Parece um bom plano. — Trocaram despedidas e Taz saiu. Jeremy e Stark sentaram-se à mesa e aceitaram os pratos de papel e bebidas de Scott.

— Obrigado — disse Stark quando ele se serviu de duas fatias.

Ele deu uma grande mordida...

— Então, o que é que o garoto fofo queria? — Perguntou Scott.

Stark conseguiu forçar a pizza em sua garganta sem se engasgar com ele.

Fofo? _Fofo_ nem começava a descrevê-lo. Steve Rogers era a personificação de garoto americano, com seus olhos azuis ferozes. Ele apostava que ele teria um gosto tão doce quanto. E, caramba, aquele corpo. Ele usou toda sua força de vontade para não babar com as curvas que sua camiseta abraçava, ou passar seus olhos sobre a renda levemente perceptível através do algodão fino. Era como se o sol tivesse avançado através das portas da frente, lançando luz e calor em cima dele. Apenas os círculos escuros sob os olhos assombrados arruinavam a analogia.

Uma parte dele se sentiu duas vezes mais fria e sombria depois que a porta se fechou atrás dele. Ele fez exatamente como ele havia pedido e o deixou, então ele não conseguia entender a dor que latejava dentro de seu peito vazio. E de jeito nenhum ele analisaria de perto o sentimento, também.

— Algo sobre seu irmão estar em apuros. — A voz de Jeremy tirou Stark fora de seus pensamentos. — Mas ele não estava aqui para me ver, ele estava aqui pelo Tony. Mas Tony se recusou a falar com ele, mesmo ele tendo um incrível gosto por camisetas.

Scott olhou entre eles e franziu a testa enquanto comia. Sua sobrancelha preta arqueou dizendo a Tony tudo o que ele precisava saber acerca de sua opinião sobre o assunto.

Stark suspirou e empurrou a mesa, a mágoa e decepção de Steve rodando em sua cabeça. Ele pegou seu prato e uma fatia extra. Vê-lo havia trazido a sua mente toda a maldita coisa com seu pai. Ele era uma companhia de merda agora. A falta de seus amigos, sua carreira e sua honra fazem isso com um homem. Ah, filho da puta.

— Vou levar isso lá pra cima.

Ele escutava suas vozes quando recuou através do fundo da loja em direção à escada industrial que levava aos andares superiores. Jeremy havia comprado o edifício de três andares com o dinheiro que seus pais o deixaram e Tony tinha lhe dado a maioria de sua parte, tornando-se um parceiro minoritário e tatuador ocasional nos negócios de seu irmão. Não estando lá para ajudar Jeremy quando o mundo desabou com o falecimento de seus pais em um acidente de carro há quatro anos... Sim, era o mínimo que podia fazer. Literalmente.

 _Merda_. Ele estava enrolado pelas péssimas memórias.

No segundo andar, ele se virou para a direita e digitou um código. Soou um clique metálico e Stark abriu a pesada porta do apartamento estilo armazém que dividia com seu irmão. Era para ter sido, inicialmente, uma situação temporária, mas dez meses se passaram e ele não estava malditamente mais perto de reerguer sua vida porque não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse substituir o que ele havia perdido.

No interior, o espaço ainda possuía uma característica industrial, com suas paredes de tijolos, vigas expostas, altas e grandes janelas e teto de quinze metros de altura. Mas Jeremy tinha feito um trabalho fenomenal reformando o lugar e instalando parafernálias modernas. Não importava se era em arte gráfica, tatuagens ou na arquitetura interna de seu espaço, o menino arrasava. Apesar de Jer conseguir ser um pé no saco às vezes, Stark tinha que lhe dar crédito.

Ele cruzou a ampla sala de estar, com o seu enorme sofá de couro e um par de poltronas reclináveis que vieram da casa de seus pais e se dirigiu pelo corredor até seu escritório. Ele sentou em sua mesa, abriu o laptop e comeu uma fatia de pizza enquanto esperava a tela de login carregar.

Quando a coisa ligou, Stark abriu um navegador de internet e digitou o nome de Steve. Ele não tinha certeza do que exatamente estava procurando, mas algo que ele disse estava cravado em seu lobo frontal e se recusou a sair. " _Eles não estão nos ajudando_." Não _me_ , mas _nós_. Quem era o "nós"? Somente o irmão que ele tinha mencionado? Um marido? Um filho? Cara, duas dessas três opções lhe contorciam o estômago, um sentimento que ele não tinha nenhum direito de experimentar.

Mais perturbadora era a pergunta de como e por que os Rogers viriam atrás dele, dentre todas as pessoas. Ele não acreditava que eles soubessem o quanto as coisas esquentaram entre ele e seu pai, supostamente um herói caído. Não tinham nenhuma razão para que soubesse, uma vez que o Exército embelezou a situação muito bem para o público. A grande questão era, como eles sabiam qualquer coisa sobre Stark. Ou por que eles pensavam que ele era a melhor pessoa para ajudar.

Nada disso fazia um maldito sentido.

E, então o que? Por que diabos ele se importava? Ele não devia a Joseph Rogers absolutamente nada. E o seu filho, ainda menos.

Verdade. Mas Stark não podia deixar de lado aquela curiosidade mórbida de saber como o filho do homem que arruinou sua vida entrou em sua loja e pediu, dentre todas as pessoas, por sua ajuda.

Percorrendo os resultados da busca, uma lista apareceu para Rogers por nome de Steven. Ele descartou os que moravam muito longe ou mostravam fotos que claramente não eram de seu Steve. _Seu_? Não. Não é o que ele quis dizer. Pelo amor de Deus.

No final, ele se limitou a duas possibilidades. O Steve que era um enfermeiro do departamento de emergência no Centro Médico da Universidade ou Steve que era um professor de jardim de infância em uma escola particular da cidade. O homem que tinha conhecido parecia ser carinhoso, doce, do tipo que levava calor e conforto para os outros, de modo que ambos os trabalhos se encaixam. Stark abriu a página de pesquisa daquelas pessoas e reuniu alguns possíveis endereços.

Por que ele estava fazendo isso de novo? Ele não precisava de seu endereço se ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de encontrá-lo, vê- lo... Ajudá-lo.

Não. Ele só precisava se certificar de que ele estava a salvo. Ele dedicou uma dúzia de anos de sua vida ao Exército porque queria ajudar as pessoas e algo sobre Steve havia ressuscitado esse desejo depois de quase um ano adormecido. Há algum tempo atrás, ele tinha idolatrado o Coronel Rogers, seu antigo comandante, antes de tudo ir à merda. Então, tudo bem. Não seria grande coisa passar uma noite verificando as coisas. Não seria como nos trabalhos que ele costumava fazer, onde o confronto sempre era parte do show. Neste, ele ficaria na periferia, fora de vista. Stark se destacava em ser invisível, a menos que quisesse ser visto. Além disso, o que mais ele tinha para fazer?

E não era que o pensamento alegre era apenas parte do curso de filhos da puta?

Não importa. Era apenas um pouco de vigilância, para garantir que sua curiosidade não o deixasse acordado a noite toda, como se ele precisava de mais essa.

Com as impressões em mãos, Stark foi para seu quarto e se trocou por um par de calças pretas. Ele colocou com segurança seu coldre do tornozelo e embainhou uma lâmina, depois jogou seu coldre sobre seu ombro esquerdo por cima da camiseta. Ele se ajoelhou em frente à porta aberta do armário e digitou o código no sofre de armas. A 9mm se sentia como uma velha amiga sob seu aperto. Ele inspecionou a peça, prendeu-a e colocou uma recarga no bolso em sua coxa. Jaqueta, chaves, telefone e endereços na mão, ele atravessou seu apartamento e saiu pele porta dos fundos do prédio. A última coisa que ele queria era brincar de _jogo da verdade_ com Jeremy e Scott.

O cascalho do estacionamento rangia sob suas botas. Os últimos raios de luz do dia se mantinham por tudo o que valia a pena, lançando tons brilhantes de rosa e roxo no céu crepuscular. Mas o velho armazém lançava densas sombras, tornando o Challenger preto, exceto por seus detalhes em prata, quase desaparecendo na escuridão sombria. Cara, ele amava aquele carro. Depois de uma dúzia de anos andando em veículos blindados construídos para garantir a estabilidade, não o conforto, ele prometeu a si mesmo algo elegante, rápido e gentil com a bunda uma vez que se tornasse um civil.

Ele nunca tinha esperado que isso acontecesse tão cedo. Ou contra a sua vontade.

 _Droga_.

Stark se deixou cair no banco do motorista e se encheu de satisfação com o rosnar estrondoso do motor do carro. Pequenos prazeres, cara, mas nos dias de hoje, ia levá-los até onde ele os encontrou.

Agora, encontraria Steve e provaria a si mesmo que tudo estava bem. E então ele poderia dizer adeus para os Rogers de uma maldita vez por de todas.


End file.
